Who am I?
by TheChameleonForever
Summary: Cammie Morgan is your average cheerleader at your average highschool. She lives with her rich aunt and wears cute outfits and talks to hot boys. But one day 7 teens enter her world flipping it upside down. This leaves Cammie questioning what she really knows and more importantly who she really is.
1. Chapter 1

The four boys and three girls were dropped in front of a giant house.

"This is where you will be staying. There are plenty of rooms, cars, and food. Every now and then Abby and I will check on you. Remember, in this world there are always eyes on you," The man said. The teenagers nodded and took a step through the door. They were on their first official mission.

Cammie Morgan had just climbed to the top of pyramid as her cell phone rang. She sighed as she back flipped off the other girls.

"Five minute break," she cried to the cheerleading squad. It was her third year as varsity captain, she had the position since ninth grade. Everyone loved her. She was your average cheerleader. Peppy, nice, caring, and generally happy. She was average height with blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a natural beauty but still easily blended with other teens.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Cam! It's Tina. Sorry I couldn't make it to practice but I had my little sisters dance recital, remember?"

"Oh of course, yeah it's totally fine! We are just going over the routine. What's up?"

"There are 7 new kids coming on Monday. 3 girls 4 boys. Just wanted to let ya know, Queen Bee. See you at my house tomorrow with the rest of the squad?"

"Of course, nothing better to do on a Saturday night! And thanks for the update. Bye Tina, gotta finish up practice," she replied hitting the end call on her iPhone. Yes, her family was filthy rich. Well, she lived with her aunt. Her parents died in an accident when she was seven. She finished up practice with the others before getting in her Ferrari. It's a red convertible. She sped home, easily pulling into the driveway. She headed upstairs to shower. Abby didn't get home until late. Then she dressed in her navy blue bandeau bikini with white anchors and pulled her hair into a messy bun. It was still mid September and it was hot. She was off to a pool party. Cammie pulled on a hot pink tank, short denim shorts, and flip flops before getting back in her car and driving to Courtney Bauer's house. She was another rich popular from the cheer team. Cammie sighed. The cheerleaders always got such a bad name, but at her school they were actually nice. Maybe a little ditzy, but nice. Cammie smiled and waved to other girls as she got out of her car. She tossed the keys to Courtney's butler and he parked it for her. Cammie went around to the back ant the party was already in full swing. She pulled off her clothes and went to dip her toes in the hot tub with Anna Fetterman, Kim Lee, Eva Alverez, Mick Morrison, Courtney Bauer, and Tina Walters. In other words my best friends and cheer squad.

"Hey girls! Tina, you made it!"

"I couldn't miss a party," Tina giggled. She smiled and chatted with the girls for some time. Then they left to find their boyfriends and Cammie flirted with a crowd of seniors. She was giggling and flipping her hair when something caught her eye. Seven people she had never seen before. They must be the new kids, Cammie thought dismissing it. Then she went to lay by the pool and show off her perfect tan, body, nails, hair- everything she supposed. She was reaching for her drink when someone knocked into her and it splashed all over the ground.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, I am really klutzy so-" a small petite blonde with a southern accent was blubbering on nervously. Cammie smiled.

"No it's totally fine. I'm Cammie Morgan. I haven't seen you around are you knew?"

"I'm Liz, Liz Sutton," the girl replied. Cammie smiled and began chatting with Liz.

"Liz! There you are!" two girls shouted. Liz smiled and waved.

"T hose are my friends, they are also new. Rebecca, but call her Bex if you want to live, Baxter and-"

"Macey McHenry, the senators daughter," Cammie finished for Liz. Liz bobbed her head. For the rest of the party Cammie got to know Macey, Bax, and Liz. By the end she felt she had known them her whole life. They transferred from Gallagher Academy and brought some friends from Blackthorne Institute. Cammie found out they were going to try out for cheer so she introduced them to Mick, Anna, Tina, Eva, Kim, and Courtney. Around midnight Cammie offered Bex, Liz, and Macey a ride. They gratefully accepted.

"Wow, nice car," Macey said as we buckled our seatbelts. Bex and Liz nodded in awe.

"Thanks. Where do you live?"

"187 Northbird Street," Liz said sweetly. Cammie smiled.

"You guys are down the street from me," Cammie said excitedly. Bex Macey and Liz squealed. Cammie laughed and drove them home. She had a feeling they would become the best of friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys from now on this story will be in first person. It will probably take place in Cammie's POV Sorry for the switch but I got a review saying they preferred the story this way and I find it easier to write this way. Thanks for the comments/reviews/favorites/followers!**

_Bring! Bring! Bring! _My lovely alarm clock was sounding. I threw it on the ground since it was broken and I wasn't going to waste my time on that. I jumped out of bed, showered, and blow dried my hair before coming back in. I put on a pair of white short shorts from Abercrombie and pulled on a light pink v-neck sweater and rolled up the sleeves. I straightened my hair out and put on mascara, eyeliner, and lipgloss. Then I threw on flip flops to show off my pedicure and slung my bag over one shoulder.

"BYE ABBY!" I bellowed as I slid down the banister.

"BYE CAM! GO CATCH SOME CUTIES!" Aunt Abby shouted back. I laughed and got in my car. Yay, another Monday has arrived. I pulled into a parking spot and all eyes followed me as I slammed the car door and strut towards the other cheerleaders. I was used to it. (AN: Ironic, the exact opposite of the Chameleon)

"Hey girlies," I said cheerfully.

"Hi Cam!" they pipped back matching my tone. We walked into school together gossiping and giggling. I arrived at my locker to see Bex, Liz, and Macey had lockers beside me.

"Hi guys! Did you get your schedules yet?" I asked excitedly. They nodded happily.

"We all have Mr. Thomas for calculus first period!" Liz said.

"ME TOO!" I squealed. I grabbed my morning books and escorted. Bex, Liz, and Macey to class. I sat beside Bex and Liz sat beside Macey.

"So are you guys going to come try out this afternoon?" I asked Bex. Bex's eyes sparkled.

"Yes! I'm soo excited I hope I make it!" she said bouncing in her chair. Lizzy giggled behind us.

"You have good fashion sense, Cam. You're good with hair and make-up too. It's a relief to have someone who understands," Macey complimented looking pointedly at Bex and Macey. They shrugged and Macey and I chatted about which is better, Seventeen or Vogue. Then Mr. Thomas entered and I decided to turn back around and get ready for the lesson.

"Are you good at calculus?" Bex asked. I nodded but something in her eyes told me she already knew the answer…

The morning went on as I blew through my classes. I never really found school challenging. I tried telling my aunt this once but she just laughed. I don't get what was so funny. In some classes I had Bex, Liz, and Macey and tons of my teammates were in all my classes. But, I was yet to meet the new boys. My sources (mainly Tina Walters) report they are smokin'. Lunch rolled around, finally, and I was about to head to my regular table when Bex called, "Cammie!" and waved me over. I gave everyone at my usual table the universal one second sign. I popped in an empty chair.

"Hey guys," I said happily.

"Hey Cam!" the girls chorused back. Then, four new boys walked over and sat at the table.

"Boys, this is Cammie. Cammie, this is Nick, Grant, Jonas, and Zach," Macey said pointing to each boy. I smiled and talked to Grant, Nick, and Jonas. I found out that Nick was dating Macey, Grant was dating Bex, and Jonas and Lix liked each other but weren't going out. Nick, Grant, and Jonas were just as nice and funny as the girls and we got along great but Zach refused to talk to me. At one point I could see Bex kick him and mouth "be nice." Zach looked at me.

"Cammie's head cheerleader! And she has a really cool car!" Bex offered. I smiled and the boys oohed. Except Zach.

"So your one of _those_ girls," he snapped gesturing to my waiting table. I bit my lip.

"Zach!" Liz said softly shocked at her friend. Everyone at the table glowered at him and Bex seemed to be having a conversation with him with her eyes.

"Oh, um, I should probably go. I have to find out what color we are going to paint the homecoming banner this year!" I said trying to make out the happiest voice I could. I quickly excused myself and went over to my regular table. Everyone but Zach looked after me sorrowfully. As I approached my table I knew everyone had questions but I simply asked Anna Fetterman if she had bought the paint for the banner yet. She silently handed it over. One can of light blue and one can of silver. Our school colors. I grabbed the cans and fled the cafeteria. I felt all eyes on me and thought, _great. Here come some new fabulous rumors. _

The rest of the day I did my best to avoid everyone. I mean everyone. I rushed between classes and kept my head down. Finally cheer practice rolled around. I smiled. Something I was actually good at. I changed to my black spandex and school gym shirt and headed outside onto the field. I was earlier than everyone else by half an hour to get everything ready. I noticed Nick, Grant, and Jonas over by the football players so I waved. They grinned and waved back. I also noticed Zach but I pretended not to. As I went over the new part of the routine I was going to teach people started to show up. Courtney Bauer, then Kim Lee, then Anna Fetterman, then Eva Alverez, then Mick Morrison, then Tina Walters. They were all wearing the same as me. We only wore uniforms when I said to. Finally, Bex, Liz, and Macey showed up. I smiled and waved them over. They jogged over and everyone said hi.

"Okay! Today I am adding on a new part to our halftime routine. We will just practice that and see how Bex, Macey, and Liz do. We can teach them the rest later if they make it. We can squeeze in a few extra practices if necessary, but we are always happy to have new cheerleaders, right girls?" I said in my peppy voice. Everyone squealed and cheered in response. I smiled and the hard work begun. Macey, Bex and Liz were amazing and at the end of practice I told everyone they would be joining the team. Everyone cheered including Nick, Grant, and Jonas from the other side of the field. I smiled unconsciously thinking of before when I used to be like that with Josh. Then he got…abusive. I bit my lip and shook those thought out of my head but Macey noticed. She gave me a look that said "you will tell me later." I nodded then turned to Eva Alverez and Kim Lee.

"You guys can have uniforms in the right sizes for these guys by tomorrow, right?" I asked in the strongest voice I could muster. They both nodded. "Great. I will see y'all tomorrow. Same time," I said dismissing them. Everyone left and I began to pack up. Then I noticed Macey hanging behing clearly wanting mew to explain. She helped me carry everything and we walked slowly as I explained how Josh and I were the perfect couple. Then one day he wanted to…take our relationship to the next level and I didn't Everything just went downhill from there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed or followed or favorite! Sorry I know I am taking a while to update so I appreciate your patience everyone!**

I calmly stroked the silver paintbrush across the banner. The warm evening breeze blew around me as I sat on my knees painting the banner in big bubble letters and watching my aunt clean up from dinner out of the corner of my eye. I hummed quietly and smiled to myself. I always found peace in painting banners. It was my form of yoga. So, with that being said, it is needless to say that when my cell phone rang beside me I pretty much jumped out of my shorts.

"Hello?" I chirped.

"Hey Cammie!" three other voices exclaimed in unison.

"Macey told us about Josh so we decided to plan a girls night this Friday with the rest of the cheerleaders and then on Saturday just you, me, Liz, and Macey shopping," Bex said in one big breath. I laughed and replied that sounded great.  
"Cam… we are really sorry," Liz whispered before they hung up. I sat there for ten more minutes with my cell held up to my ear, the screen now black, and being motionless. Hearing Liz say that made the pain seem fresh and as much as I told myself he was a jerky, asshole, bastard, I knew he was still my first everything and that counted for something even with jerky asshole bastards.

Tuesday and Wednesday rolled by pretty quickly but Thursday seemed to be taking as long as possible to pass by. Everything was off to a bad start. I fell on the way to school, my hair got caught in the zipper of my bag, and I was late to class. Of course I was able to weasel out of it. By the time two o clock rolled around I was practically running to my locker when I got stopped by a door. Literally. _Bam. _Someone opened the door into my body and I hurtled towards the floor with all my books scattering. I clutched my ankle as I sat right back on my bum trying to reach for my books as bodies flew this way and that.  
"Oh god, I'm really sorry," I familiar masculine voice said. I glared as Zach gathered my books. I moved to get up but quickly clenched my teeth together to keep from shouting out. I slowly pulled myself up and Zach gave me my books.

"Thanks," I replied coolly before turning and limping toward my locker.

"Look, I'm sorry ok? But you look like you hurt your-" Zach started

"I said I am fine. Why don't you stop acting like you know me," I snapped cutting Zach off. Then I shifted my weight and walked normally the rest of the way to my locker and to my car. There was no cheer practice today because we were getting ready for our girls night and there wasn't a game until next weekend and we already had everything prepared. I sighed as I turned the key in my car. I hate Zach. He thought he knew me. As if! If only he knew half of it! I pulled into my driveway and parked. I was supposed to be tutoring an elementary schooler in reading and math in half an hour so I had to clean up my kitchen since we usually did our work there. I walked through the door hardly making a sound and making my aunt jump when I came into the kitchen. She smiled and mumbled something about going to her office to finish up some work. I poured myself a cool glass of water and waited for the little boy to show up. As I raised the cool glass to my lips the doorbell rang and I closed the space between me and the door in one step, opening it in a smooth motion. Waiting for me was Jeff, like always, and Zach.

"Aw someone needs help with their pre algebra?" I asked sarcastically. Zach rolled his eyes.

"No Jeff is my neighbor. I was just asked to drop him off," Zach replied.

"Hm. You could probably learn more than him," I said coolly closing the door.

Jeff was waiting for me patiently in the kitchen. We sat at the bar stools for the tutor session and I kept half my mind on the tutoring but the rest was flying.

"Cammie!" Jeff said waving a hand in my face. I jumped and turned to him.

"Hm?" I replied absent mindedly.

"Are we done yet?" he whined. I smiled and ruffled his hair but lat him put his things back I his back pack.

"Is Zach picking you up or do you need a ride?" I asked.

"Zach is supposed to pick me up, but maybe you could give me a ride in your really nice car-"Jeff was cut off by the doorbell. I rolled my eyes.

"There is your escort," I said opening the door and patting his shoulder. Zach stood there and smirked when he met my eyes. But then his eyes wandered to the left of my head and the smirk slipped right off his face. I wrinkled my brow and turned to see what had caught his attention. There, on the doorframe to the kitchen, was a hot pink sticky note with a messy scrawl spilling across it. _We warned you. – Catherine. _I winced and quietly cursed in Farsi before turning and meeting Zach's wide eyes. Then I did the stupidest thing I could. I slammed the door and locked it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Yeah, sorry I know I haven't updated in an eternity but this happens a lot to me. I have a bunch of great ideas but can never finish! But here we are with chapter 4! Thank you for being patient and don't give up on me yet! **

I fixed the light blue bow that sat on top of my perfect long ponytail. I let my eyes wander over my uniform which sat on me just right. The light blue skirt with silver trim fell just under my bum which was covered by a pair of blank spankies underneath. The long sleeve light blue and white top exposed my stomach and spelt out Jaguars. I put more finishing touches on my make-up. But, in reality, I had been done getting ready for the game about 10 minutes ago. I was just nervous that Zach had told someone. About the sticky note. With this thought I picked up my lip-gloss and put another layer on. But, I couldn't be late to the game so I smoothed down my skirt one last time before picking up my pom poms and getting into my car. Aunt Abby wasn't home, but she promised she would be at the game in time and I believed her. She was always at the games on time. I pulled up to the parking lot in front of the field. I could see the football boys practicing and a few cheerleaders had begun to show up. I tightened my ponytail and stepped out of my car. Immediately Bex, Macy, and Liz were glued at my side.

"OMG Cammie!" Macy started.

"We are sooo excited for tonight!" Bex squealed.

"But we are a little nervous for the game too!" Lizzie added on. I laughed as I surveyed their faces. They didn't let on any hint of Zach saying anything but something in Liz's smile was a little too…excited. And I'm a cheerleader so that's saying something.

"I'm psyched too guys! And don't worry Liz; we are pretty much the best cheerleaders around. Especially since you guys joined! Now come on, people are arriving and we have to start getting peppy!" I led the Mace, Lizzie, and Bex out to the field where the rest of the squad was.

"Ok guys!" I shouted. "First, thank you to Eva and Kim for the uniforms- they look great this year! And next, this is just a game girls so don't get nervous. This is basically just a warm up for competition season. And we are national champions so we can do peppy! Ready? Ok!" and with that we started our cheer sequence for pre game. The other team's cheerleaders have nothing on us. We totally have this in the bag.

* cheercheercheercheercheercheercheercheercheercheer cheercheercheercheercheercheer*

Finally it was time for our half time show. I had choreographed a great new fresh routine and the crowd was going to love it.

As we flipped and jumped the people in the stands went wild. This year's routine was definitely a hit. Just like the year before that and the year before that. I was at the top of the pyramid, sticking the final pose. Everything had gone perfect, but instead of cheering I heard screaming. Time slowed down as I saw a bullet speeding directly toward my middle. The girls under me screamed and tried to drop me down, but they weren't fast enough. I flipped over the bullet, but my timing was slightly off and I was grazed. I landed on my feet and looked around. People were running from the stands and the football players were still in the locker rooms. I wonder if they had any idea of what was going on out here. My fellow squad members rushed toward me. I felt I breeze right beside my head and realized it was still raining bullets. Directly over me. Just like I had been promised.

"Girls! To the locker rooms! They are bullet proof and I know where we can go from there!" I called. And then we sprinted toward the locker rooms. Good thing for all our training. I brought up the rear, clutching my side as my hand quickly turned warm and red. We arrived at the locker rooms. I had lost all track of time. Maybe it was 10 seconds, maybe 10 minutes. All I knew was my vision was getting fuzzy and I couldn't pass out before getting the cheer team to safety. I slammed the door behind me and locked it. The football players looked at us totally shocked. No one said anything for a minute. I leaned against the wall breathing heavily gaining attention from Macy, Liz, Bex, Nick, Jonas, Grant, and Zach. I made eye contact with Zach and nodded slightly to confirm what I knew he was thinking. Then I removed my red hand which was soaking with blood and watched everything go black as I crumpled to the floor.


	5. Ouch

**So I got a really bad review on my story the other day and that made me a bit hesitant to update. The review had no constructive criticism; it just totally bombed my story. Ouch. So for the future, I don't mind if you don't like my story, but if you choose to leave a comment, please let me know what I could do better as opposed to just saying mean things. Otherwise, don't say anything and don't continue to read the story. Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much to everyone for leaving such nice reviews! It definitely made my day! Again, sorry for the delay in the updates. Xoxo.**

I slowly blinked open my eyes, everything blending together in a blur. When I was finally able to comprehend what I saw, I didn't recognize the bedroom I was in. I looked down and saw I was in my favorite fuzzy pajama pants and a tank top. The tank top felt thick and when I lifted it up a layer of bandages wrapped up my middle neatly. Everything came back to me at once making me a little dizzy. My cheer uniform looked clean and was folded and sat on top of a chair in the corner of the room. The sun was up and shining brightly through the window. With the mood I was in, I would have preferred it to be raining. I sat up slowly and cautiously, walking toward the doorway silently and listening intently. I traveled down a hallway to get closer to the murmurs so I could hear. Finally I paused, pressed against a wall beside a doorway with light and voices streaming out of it.

"She must have known something," said a male voice.

"But she most likely won't be accurate," argued a more feminine voice.

"Could she?" put in a third.

"I don't think now would be the most appropriate time-"started the second voice.

"Then when?" asked the first. There was a pause.

"Don't worry, she already knows your spies," I said bravely as I stepped around the doorway. I leaned against the doorframe with my arms wrapped protectively around my stomach. I made eye contact with everyone sitting in that room (which I guessed was the library) - Aunt Abby, Lizzie, Jonas, Bex, Grant, Macy, Nick, Zach, and one more male that I haven't seen in a long time. I smiled.

"Joey! Have you hooked up with Abby yet?" I asked innocently. The silence since I had last spoken was broken by Macy who choked on a giggle. Then Bex who let out a laugh before slapping her hand to her mouth and looking away. But soon everyone was laughing hard. But me. I remained where I was with my stone hard expression gazing out the window on the left wall of the room.

"Cam," Abby said softly, "when did you find out." She came up to me and reached out to take my hand but faltered at the last minute and let it drop beside her. She stood awkwardly in front of me while everyone else watched silently.

"I don't know exactly. But for a long time. Ever since I can remember. You never said anything, but the silent phone calls, long trips, secretive home office, extreme security system. I don't know maybe it was none of that and I just had a sixth sense," I said rolling my eyes. But when everyone looked shocked I rushed to defend myself.

"Besides I'm not stupid," I snapped. Zach laughed.

"Clearly," he said with a smirk. I raised my eyebrow and started looking for the double meaning but Joe shot him a look and interrupted my thoughts.

"Cammie, what he means is that it is incredible that even though you were shielded from the spy world you were still able to figure it out. And even get involved," with this he raised his eyebrows as my cue to explain. With Catherine.

"When I was 13, three years ago, Abby was on a three day trip but she decided I was old enough to take care of myself fir that long. So, I was home alone and whenever I was home alone I attempted a new code I had figured out while Abby was around. Her office always fascinated me. I guess I thought I would open up the door and have the government's top secrets revealed to me," at this I laughed shortly. No one else did so I continued. "So I thought this time would be no different. This was an endless game to me, those 1,000 piece puzzles no one ever solves. Well, that's what it was until that day. I figured it out. The door opened. I was so surprised that I stood there for probably 10 minutes before going in. Abby's computer had been left on to files she was trying to hack. I figured there was no danger in trying, I was pretty good and no one would ever know it was me. Abby was always tired after her trips so I thought she would just think that she had done it before she left and forgot. So I got in. But as soon as I started looking around the files I knew I was completely out of my league. Only minutes after I got in the files closed unexpectedly and a message appeared on the computer. It told me I didn't want to end up in this game and she would leave me out of it if I stopped. But of course I didn't. How could I? Especially after some of the things I had seen- and the accomplishment of getting into Abby's office _and_ the files. So I kept pushing and Catherine kept leaving massages. Until she had enough," I finished. No one said anything for a moment.

"Well, I guess we should take her to the school, then. I knew Rachel didn't have a chance of sparing her," Abby said with a cracking voice.


End file.
